Baby Games
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Chica plays a little game with Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie. It involves sweat, tears and a whole LOT of diapers. Will the boys be able to manage? Inspired by the FNAF versions of Pattycakes and Papa Bonnie! Contains ABDL themes
1. Chapter 1

**Another new fic everyone! I was so tempted to do this...and now I'm doing it.**

 **I've been drawn to this type of stuff since KudleyFan93 did the FNAF versions of Pattycakes 1 and 2. That along with her newer story Papa Bonnie and some pictures I've seen based off adult babies on deviantART, I was practically DYING to do this fic.**

 **Just a few things before you start reading though. They will be:**

 **-Age Play  
-Diaper Usage  
-POSSIBLE Spanking  
-Cussing (mainly coming from either Freddy or Foxy)**

 **That's about it! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own FNAF!**

Freddy awoken to the sensation of a headache. He had no idea how he got it but all he remembered before his slight concussion was Chica giving him, Bonnie and Foxy slices of pizza like she usually did.

Nothing strange truly happened in that situation until Bonnie let out a yawn and collapsed into a deep sleep. Foxy was next and didn't have time to let out a reaction to the rabbit's immediate and quick slumber. The pirate had fallen asleep right after the guitarist and leaned his head against Freddy's shoulder before the bear too had went to sleep.

Chica wouldn't have drugged their pizza, would she? It wasn't like her to do such a thing! She was a sweet chicken that cared about the well being of her friends and would never force them to do anything they didn't want to do. Why would their beloved, pizza-loving backup singer betray them like this?

Freddy stopped his thoughts due to his mind surging in pain once again, making him rub his forehead a bit as he sat up.

He was met with tons of bright colors that nearly burned his retinas. The room had a beautiful and adorable mural of a field with flowers, little bunny rabbits and butterflies. As he turning towards the other walls, he noticed that the grassy lands stop at a certain point on the wall behind him with a small pond with the aforementioned animals drinking the water along with frogs sitting on lily pads and ducklings swimming.

The bear tore his gaze from the walls and focused more on the objects that were in the room. All over the floor, that had carpeting that resembled more of a jigsaw puzzle displaying all the letters of the alphabet, was ton of baby toys. Rattles, building blocks, a jack-in-the-box, a toy piano, stuffed animals, the whole package! It was as if a Babies R Us blew up in there.

Not far from the shattered toys, a white rocking chair sat next to a large wooden toy chest, probably containing even more of the infantile objects.

Freddy couldn't really see much of the rest of the room due to the bars of the crib he was in, which still bothered him a bit. What was a grown bear like him doing in a crib? A very large crib at that.

The bear had then proceeded to push himself up by grabbing the frame of the crib bars and lifting upward. What Freddy realized by using this tactic was that it was extremely difficult. This would be normally easy, so why was it so hard now? As the lead singer stood up, he heard a soft crinkling underneath him as he moved his legs.

Looking down, Freddy found a diaper strapped around his waist. He blushed and looked around to make sure no one saw him looking so juvenile. To his relief, no one was staring at him but to his horror, he realized that he wasn't the only one in this nursery.

Once Freddy stood up in his crib, he looked to his left and saw that Bonnie and Foxy were still sleeping soundly in their own cribs. The bear sighed as he looked longingly at the door before landing on his diapered bottom.

Why would Chica do this to them?

Speaking of the chicken, the bear had seen hide nor tail of her since he passed out. He wondered where she went and what she was planning to do with them. He had a hunch to what it may be but he would save that for when she does reveal her ploy. But for now, he was to create an escape plan.

Before he could formulate a faz-tastic plan, however, he heard the sounds of the mattress on the crib next to him creak and Foxy's yawn in his ears. The pirate stretched in his sitting position before looking around the room, golden eyes bugging out.

"What be this?" he asked, eyes drawn into the bright atmosphere.

"A nursery." Freddy replied, making the captain turn to look at him. "Trust me Foxy, I have no idea as to how we got here but I do know that this has something to do with a certain chicken."

Foxy blinked. "Chica?" Freddy nodded. "But why bucko?"

"I don't have the slightest clue but don't worry, I'm gonna think of a way out of here."

Both bear and fox jumped a bit as they heard a soft yawn coming from the crib on the far end of the row and they both turned to see Bonnie's red eyes opening groggily as he stretched. He smiled sleepily.

"That was a nice nap." he said before his eyes bulged out to look around the room. "The hell is this?!"

"It be a nursery." Foxy answered, making Bonnie looked at him and Freddy.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know." Freddy replied. "But all we know is that Chica is behind this."

The guitarist's ears flattened as a look of shock and betrayal came to his face. "But...why?

The pirate and singer shrugged as the trio was stirred out of their thoughts by footsteps coming towards the door. All of them peered over their cribs to see the chicken of the hour walking into the room.

She had her usual sweet smile on her face but Freddy saw an evil, conniving bitch laughing maniacally in those magenta eyes. Chica had a tin tray with three bowls on it. One red, one blue and one purple. She then placed it down on the changing table, which was next to Bonnie's crib. The chicken looked down at the purple bunny and her grin widened.

"Hello ma lil' baby bunny." she greeted. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

Bonnie whimpered.

"Leave Bonnie alone lassie!" Foxy barked. Chica shook a finger.

"Naughty Foxy, you should be raisin' yer voice at your mommy."

Freddy's eyes widened. This has been a shocking day for all of them. His eyes then returned to normal and he snarled. "You are NOT our mom."

"Yes I am." the pizza maker insisted, walking over to the bear and rubbing his chin. "I'm your mommy and you all are ma little babies." Freddy growled and attempted to bite her fingers off just as the chicken moved her feathery hand away. She gasped. "Freddybear, I'm surprised at you. Biting your momma like that." she then placed her hands on her hips. "You, young man, deserve a time out."

With a unknown source of strength, Chica lifted Freddy in the air and brought him over to an empty corner parallel to the rocking chair and toy chest. The bear frowned as the chicken told him to sit there until she was done feeding Foxy and Bonnie and that if he moved, he'll be punished.

The tophat wearing bear turned his head to watch the pizza making bird pick Bonnie up and sit him on the floor in front of his crib before going to grab his food from the tray on the changing table. As she came back to the bunny, she looked Freddy's way and silently told him to turn his head to face the wall. The bear sighed and complied with a pout.

Meanwhile, Bonnie stared at Chica with sad, hurt eyes as she took the plastic spoon out of the bowl of applesauce and said, playfully making the utensil act like a plane. "Come on Bonnie Boo, open wide. Here's comes the airplane."

Foxy watched idly as the lavender bunny swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the blended fruit concoction until the bowl was empty and Chica applauded him.

"Good boy Bonnie Boo, you're such a good baby. In fact, you're so good, I'm gonna go get you something! Be right back!" the chicken skipped out of the room with the purple bowl in tow. As she shut the door, Freddy grumbled.

"This is awful..."

"I know." Foxy agreed. He then crossed his arms and pouted. "She didn't say hi to me..." he sighed as he looked at his feet. "Nobody pays attention to this ol' pirate."

"It's not so bad." Bonnie disagreed. "I mean sure, she making us do something we don't wanna do but at least she's still nice." his eyes then twinkled with glee. "She's getting me something! I wonder what it is!"

The guitarist's question was about to be answered when Chica returned with the bowl filled up with a brown substance along with three baby bottles of milk. As the bird sat down, Bonnie smiled.

"Pudding!"

"What?!" Foxy barked. "That be no fair! How does _he_ get pudding!?"

"Calm down my little kit." Chica said calmly. "If you're good during feeding time then I'll get you some pudding."

The pirate nodded and huffed as he watched the bunny devour his sweet treat before being put back in his crib with a bottle of warm milk in his hands. Chica then lifted Foxy out of his crib and did the same process with him: feeding him his applesauce before getting his pudding and putting him back in his crib with a bottle.

She then picked Freddy up from the time out corner and proceeded to do the same for him until the bear stopped her.

"I can feed myself."

"Freddybear, you can't do it on your own." the chicken insisted. "Why, you're only a little baby."

Freddy crossed his arms and huffed. "Don't play dumb with me. You know I'm an adult, _I_ know I'm an adult, so could you stop playing this game of pretend so that we could leave?"

Chica frowned at this and got up, taking the bowl up with her and putting it back on the tray before lifting the bear up and placing him back in his crib before giving him his bottle. She then said goodnight to Foxy and Bonnie and took the tray before leaving the room and turning off the lights, making the colorful room dim.

Foxy cackled. "Ooooo! Fazzy's in trouble!"

"Fuck off Foxy!" he snapped. "She needed to learn that she can't boss me around just because I'm wearing a diaper."

"But still, you didn't have to be so mean with it." Bonnie reasoned before sticking the bottle in his mouth and suckling.

Freddy glared at the rabbit even though he wasn't within vision range. "Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this Bonnie!"

The bunny took the bottle out of his mouth and pondered this for a second. Then he answered. "Kind of. I mean she gave us pudding."

"That be Bonnie's sweet tooth talkin'" Foxy told Freddy before making himself comfortable.

The bear rolled his eyes before grabbing his bottle, ripping the rubber nipple off with his teeth and gulping it down. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep like his friends had moments before.

 **Review, fave, and follow if you like this! I truly appreciate it and I hope you all have a blessed day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

 **By the way,**

 **WARNING: this chapter containing diaper usage and diaper changing.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

 **The name of Bonnie's stuffed rabbit belongs to KudleyFan93 and the actual FNAF characters belongs to Scott Cawthon!**

Bonnie's eyes popped open as he lifted himself to stare into the dark room with a panicked look on his face. He looked to his right to see Foxy and Freddy sleeping peacefully and then turned left to face the closed door that led to the hallway.

Towards the direction of a bathroom.

The bunny whimpered as his urge to pee grew and grew. He was trying his hardest not to urinate on himself but the chances of him achieving this became less and less as the seconds ticked away. He then lifted himself up and called his companions.

"Freddy? F-Foxy?"

Neither of them responded and just stirred in their sleep as the bunny practically hopped with anxiety.

"Freddy?! Foxy?!"

"What?" the latter answered groggily. The pirate yawned and rubbed his eyes as he turned to face the guitarist.

"I have to use the bathroom..."

Foxy glared at him through the darkness. "And...why are ye tellin' me?"

"Because I need your help to get out of this crib."

"Can't ye just lift yerself out?"

Bonnie shook his head. Foxy's glare hardened.

"Then how am I gonna help ye?"

The bunny's face lit up in the darkness as he responded. "...I don't know."

The captain slapped himself, the noise making Freddy wake up and stretched groggily.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Bonnie be needin' to water the flowers." Foxy answered, pointing a thumb towards the squirming rabbit.

Freddy looked at the bunny and said. "Then go."

"He can't, remember. The lass drugged us."

"Right...well," he sighed. "there's two options, either piss on yourself or wait until morning."

The guitarist bit his bottom lip as he squeezed his knees together while holding on the crib railing. No way was he waiting until morning but he didn't want to pee on himself either. But if he did wait until morning, his bladder would probably be messed up and if he relieved himself now, it would avoid the aforementioned outcome.

Bonnie sighed as he plopped back down on his cushioned rear and tried his hardest to let go but he couldn't do it. The rabbit puffed out his cheeks and grunted in determination.

Freddy raised an eyebrow and looked at Foxy's gold eyes curiously. "Is he constipated?"

"Nah, I think the laddie be tryin' to relieve himself." the fox answered looking at his friend.

"Bonnie." the bear said, stopping the rabbit in the middle of letting out a another grunt. "Stop."

"Ye gotta just let it happen. Just think of water and waterfalls and-"

"Stop Foxy!" Bonnie shrieked, squeezing the crap out of his knees as his legs wiggled. "You're making me nervous."

"How lad?"

"You're pressuring me to pee!"

"Well, at least that idea's better than yer fake constipation plan."

"I wasn't trying to act like a constipated person..." the bunny whimpered.

"Can we stop talking about constipation!" Freddy snapped. He then turned to the guitarist, who looked like he was about ready to cry. "Bonnie, just empty your mind to nothing. Don't think about your bladder, Foxy's stupid ass or the situation we're in right now. Clear your mind."

"And how would that work?" Foxy asked. "It would probably just-"

The pirate stopped as his ears twitched. A soft 'pssssh' sound was coming from Bonnie's crib and as the fox turned his head, he saw the bunny having a relaxed smile on his face. Freddy grinned the pirate's way, making him look back at the bear and growled.

"Fuck off Fazzy!"

* * *

The next morning, Freddy yawned and stretched as he got up to meet the bright colors of the nursery and the sounds of whimpering. The bear sighed and lifted himself up to noticing Bonnie sniffling.

"Do you have to pee again?" he asked. The guitarist shook his head.

"No. My diaper's..." he sniffled again. "wet. And it feels awful..."

"That's what ye get for goin' in yer diaper." Foxy said as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

The band leader took that moment to smack the pirate upside the head as Bonnie let a few tears fall down his cheeks. The cove-dweller hissed in pain as he hit Freddy back and soon the two were engaged in slapping combat.

Unfortunately, Chica took that exact moment to walk into the room and immediately noticed Bonnie's teary eyes and Foxy and Freddy in the heat of their battle. Quickly, she put the bottles she was holding on the floor and ran over to the two latter animals and pulled them both apart.

"Freddy! Foxy!" she scolded. "We do NOT hit one another! That's a big no-no! Apologize to each other! NOW!"

"He be startin' it!" the captain shouted, pointing at Freddy.

"He started it Chica!" the bear exclaimed, pointing at the fox. "It wouldn't have happened if he left Bonnie alone!"

"I don't care who started it!" the chick declared. "I wanna hear apologizing!"

"Sorry." they both said dryly to each other as the chicken turned her attention to Bonnie, who was letting his discomfort flow in the form of tears and snot. The pizza making gal rubbed the rabbit's wet cheek and said.

"What's the matter baby?"

"He used the bathroom last night..." Freddy answered, rubbing a bruise he got on his forehead. "and isn't liking the aftermath of it."

Chica nodded understandingly and lifted the bunny out of the crib. She placed him down on the changing table and set to work on pulling off the tapes of the diaper. Foxy snickered and whispered as the chicken lifted up Bonnie's legs and removed the wet diaper.

"Looks like the laddie's getting closer to Chica as we be speakin'"

Freddy hit the fox upside the head as Bonnie bowed his head in shame while his face turned as red as his tie. Chica was in the middle of rubbing rash cream on Bonnie when she picked up Foxy's comment and blushed as well. She growled.

"I don't like him like that Foxy!"

"Sure ye don't..." the pirate snickered as Freddy hit him yet again. The pirate growled. "Stop that or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

The bird finished changing Bonnie and smiled at her handiwork as she put him and the other two 'babies' on the floor. She had then handed them their bottles and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back in a hour to check up on ya'll! If you need anything, just call."

Once she shut the door, Freddy grinned. "Guys! This is our chance! We can escape this hell hole!"

"You didn't hear that clicking noise seconds after she shut the door?" Bonnie asked, wiping away any tears he had left. "She locked us in."

The bear's smile faded. "Oh."

"Oh well," Foxy sighed, crawling to the toy chest. "guess I gotta find something to do."

"And I'm gonna look for something that help in our escape." the bear then looked at Foxy, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you crawling?"

The pirate looked back at their leader blankly. "If we can't stand in a crib without help from the railing, then how would ye think we can walk?"

Freddy thought about this for a second before sighing. "True."

Bonnie looked around the floor as the bear crawled over to the toy chest and spotted a white stuffed bunny next to one of the legs on Foxy's crib. The guitarist smiled as he crawled over to it and hugged it. It was soft to the touch like a cotton ball, which gave the lavender bunny an idea.

"I'm gonna call you..." he tapped the toy's little pink nose. "Cottontail! Radical name right?"

"Who are ye talkin' to laddie?' Foxy asked as he continued to dig into the chest and squealed in glee as he pulled out a plastic pirate ship. "Shiver me timbers, it be the ol' Jolly Roger!"

"Get out of the way Foxy," the bear said, pushing Foxy and his ship aside so that he could look through the toy chest. "I'm trying to see if I can find something."

"Trust me Fazzy," the captain said as he drove the toy ship through the briny deep that was the carpet. "there's nothing in there that can help us."

Freddy sighed as he soon realized that the fox was right and laid himself down on the floor. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit from the stress of formulating, unaware of what was soon to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll with this story! Three chapters in one week?! Yeah, go ME!**

 **This chapter contains spanking, can you guess who may get it?**

 **Anyways, I hope you all like it and I do NOT own FNAF!**

"Fazzy sprung a leak!"

The sound of Foxy's shout awoken Freddy before he could properly take a nap. The bear looked down in horror to see his infantile garment sag between his legs, a yellow stain in that exact area.

Foxy took that moment to laugh his head off at the band leader's misfortune as Bonnie dropped Cottontail and crawled over to Freddy's aid. The bunny took noticed that the bear was shaking a little, tears on the brim of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" the rabbit asked.

Freddy shook his head slowly as he sniffled, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in.

 _Stupid drug!_ The bear thought. _Stupid drug...stupid bitch...stupid fucking Foxy!_

"Shut the fuck up Foxy!" the bear barked, tears streaming down his face and sniffling a bit of snot before it could fall out of his nose.

The pirate didn't listen and chuckled as he paraded around the room, proud that he was the only one of the three that had yet to wet his diaper. Freddy growled as tears of total humiliation and angry burned in his eyes.

He was angry at the world, mainly people like Chica and Foxy. The chicken changed everything to the point in which Freddy wanted to throw a fit and the pirate would not stop being an ASS!

Anger having a big toll on his mind, Freddy pounced on Foxy, pinning him to the ground with his hands. The fox gritted his teeth and butted his head into Freddy's chest sharply, making the bear fall back and a full out brawl went on between them. Punches, kicks, bites and scratches were flying as the singer and the pirate battled it out.

Bonnie whimpered as he crawled over to Cottontail and hugged him close as he watched the fight. He had to end this somehow. And he knew just how to do it.

Tying the toy bunny's ears around his arm, the guitarist quickly crawled over to the door, his fluffy cotton ball tail wagged with every swish of his rear. Once he reached his destination, he sat down next to it and banged on the painted wood.

"Chica! Chica!" Bonnie called, banging on the door as hard as he could. "I need help in here Chica!"

The rabbit turned his head and saw that the two had stopped and were both panting. No major injuries could be seen from Bonnie's distance away from the duo but the guitarist did notice that Freddy was crying, tears rolling down his face.

Foxy grinned and hugged the bear, causing Bonnie to notice a set of teeth mark below Freddy's armpit and similar marks on the pirate's shoulder. Blood was dripping out of those wounds but other than that, no more of the crimson liquid could be seen.

The fox and the bear finally finished hugging but the singer was still crying. The captain raised an eyebrow.

"Why so down Fazbear?"

"This..." he pointed at his diaper. "feels uncomfortable."

The Pirate Cove inhabitant laughed as Freddy punched him jokingly as they shared some chuckles. Bonnie smiled in relief as he crawled back over to them just in time for Chica to enter and notice the injuries on the bear and the fox.

"What in the world happened to you two?!" she asked as Foxy and Freddy glanced at each other before turning back to Chica.

"They were fighting." Bonnie answered, causing the other two boys to lower their heads in shame.

The chicken went down to inspect her two babies and gasped at the mark on the fox's shoulder. Once she was done with Foxy, she moved on to Freddy, who had a bite mark just below his armpit. She was about to get up but stopped when she smelled urine coming off of the bear. She sighed before fully getting up and taking the band leader with her.

The bear covered his eyes as the chicken changed him, quite embarrassed by the transaction from dirty to clean diaper. After she was done, she pulled a first aid kit from a compartment in the changing table and took out two band-aids and a pouch of rubbing alcohol. With gentle hands, she rubbed a fingertip full of the alcohol on the wound, making the bear seethe in pain.

"Sorry." she apologized, kissing his cheek in reassurance. "I know it hurts, but it's gonna make you feel better."

Freddy rolled his eyes through the tears that he had in them as Chica continued to rub the substance until it covered the whole wound. She then put one of the band-aids on the bear's mark before putting him back on the floor and brought the supplies on the floor to do the same for Foxy's cut.

Before she got to work though, she told Freddy and Bonnie to go play. They followed her orders but check up on Foxy every few seconds until it was done and she left the room but before she could completely leave, she said, pointing at Freddy.

"Last warning Freddy, get in another fight like that and you'll be sorry."

Once she shut the door, the bear sighed. "Thanks a lot Foxy..."

"Hey!" the fox shouted. "It's not me fault that ye pissed yerself. That be yer own!"

"You were laughing at me in my face!" the singer barked.

"Again, it's not me fault that ye pissed yerself ya big baby!"

Freddy growled as Bonnie back up towards the corner of the room closest to the toy chest. The bear had then tackled Foxy and the fight started all over again. The bunny sighed as he watched the fight go on for a few more seconds before screaming to the top of his lungs.

This made Chica run in and stop the fight before it caused any more bite marks. The chicken escorted Foxy to the time out corner and picked up Freddy. She took him towards a chair by the bookshelf on the other side of the nursery. She then sat down on it with the bear laying over her left thigh, rear in the air.

Freddy Fazbear had no idea what the girl was doing but from a distance, Bonnie knew for himself.

"What's the lass doin'?" Foxy asked, crawling out of the corner as Bonnie's ears perked up in revelation.

"She's about to spank him." the rabbit answered.

The pirate grinned wickedly at this. "Swiggity swooty! I should have brought me camera."

Bonnie blankly stared at the fox before turning back towards Freddy. "I still don't get the relationship between the two of you."

Foxy shrugged. "Neither do I lad."

The bear suddenly had felt cool air touch his furry behind as he shivered a little bit. He couldn't be getting another diaper change. He wasn't wet and the position he was in didn't look like he was getting one either. Whatever was going on, he had a feeling that he wasn't gonna like it.

Chica held the bear's back with her left hand while her right went up into the air. Bonnie and Foxy watched as the mentioned hand went down on Freddy's rear.

Hard.

The bear's eyes widened as a bit of pain hit his bottom as it became worse and worse with each hit. Freddy cringed as the spanks the chicken gave became less and less tolerable. She kept hitting and hitting, first slow and then it became more and more quicker.

The bear started to whimper as the fifteenth hit crashed down on his rear and tears started rolling down his cheeks for the second time that day. Why was the chicken being so mean lately? First, she drugged their pizza and now she was spanking him for something Foxy clearly did. There was something wrong with her and it was making Freddy mad.

So mad and so hurt that he started to cry.

He balled up his fists and bawled his eyes out as the pain on his butt ensued. The other two males looked at their friend with the utmost sympathy as the swat count reached twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven...

Freddy's wails grew louder as the spanks became even harder until it reached thirty. Bonnie and Foxy both covered their ears once the thirtieth slap was delivered, which was the hardest out of them all, because the bear cried out all of his pride and screamed at all the pain that came from not only in his rear but in his heart as well.

Chica pulled Freddy's diaper back over his rear and lifted him into the air to embrace him in a hug.

"It's okay Freddybear, it's okay." the chicken said soothingly as she rocked the bear to and fro gently to lessen his cries with little success.

She sighed as she made her way to the changing table and opened the compartment. She took out a light blue pacifier and gently placed it in her cub's mouth, stopping his wails.

His blue eyes still shimmered with tears, however. Those pools that created his eyes also displayed the hurt and anger he felt at that moment and the emotions that were driven though his wails, which Chica understood. She kissed his puffed up, tear stained cheeks and nuzzled him.

"I know you're upset ma little boy but you'll understand that mommy was doing it because she loves you."

She kissed Freddy's cheek again and nuzzled it once more.

"Mommy doesn't wanna see you hurt. Mommy punished you because she loves you."

The bear nodded and looked up at Chica through tear filled eyes and began feeling a little bit smaller. Freddy no longer saw his friend but instead saw his mother's loving smile appeared in the chicken's place as she reached over and kissed his forehead gently. Freddy's eyes grew heavy, feeling the afternoon's events taking their toll on him.

Yeah, a nice long nap would calm his nerves.

As Freddy closed his eyes and let the last of his tears pour down his face, Chica smiled and gently placed him back in his crib and left. Leaving the two remaining boys to sit around and play until lunch was ready.

 **I'm a cruel, cruel person...**

 **Freddy: Yes. Yes you are.**

 **Freddy is my second favorite FNAF character next to Bonnie and imagining him upset like this makes me wanna cry too...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chica sighed as she sat in the employee's lounge with Mike, who was busy building a playpen for her. She smiled to see the man's hark work being almost complete as he placed the last few nails in.

For the past week, the brunette has been helping her with various things around the pizzeria, which include building her little ones' nursery and fixing the place's air conditioner. The chicken felt as if she needed to return the favor but was not sure how to. Mike wiped the sweat off of his brow and beamed.

"Here ya go Chica! Fixed and ready to use!"

"Oh thank ya kindly Mike!" the chicken replied. "The boys would love it!"

Besides the man standing beside her and the manager, no one else knew what Chica was doing with Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie. Not even her sister Chi and the aforementioned boys' siblings (or cousin in Foxy's case) had no clue what was going on.

Chica sighed as she looked at Mike then down at her feet. "If only I knew a way to repay you for all you've done for me..."

"You don't have to pay me back Cheeks." the man reassured. "Friends always help out each other no matter what."

A smile graced the bird's beak as the security guard went towards the door. They said their farewells and Mike left the lounge and, within minutes, out of the pizzeria. Chica then left the room as well and went down the hall to check on her babies.

~I~I~

"Poor Freddy..."

Bonnie and Cottontail were staring through the bars of Freddy's crib and watching the bear sleep. The bunny was worried about their leader more than anything since he had cried his heart out almost an hour before. He wished he could do something to make the poor guy feel better.

"Bonnie," Foxy said, turning away from the Jolly Roger and looking at the purple rabbit. "I think ye should leave Fazzy be. Afterall, he did go through a lot today."

The bunny rolled his eyes and muttered. "All thanks to you..."

The captain heard this and threw the rabbit a glare before returning to his ship.

Silence ensued between the two boys until Chica came in with a bowl in her hands and two bottles wedged between her forearms. What was weird was that one of the bottles had regular milk while the other had a unknown purple liquid.

"Hiya boys!" she greeted, setting the bowl and bottles next to her two babies.

Foxy cringed at the lavender substance that was in his bottle before looking at the chicken quizzically. "What be this mess lassie?"

Chica looked at the pirate's drink and smiled. "Oh! I'm giving you some prune juice to help with your digestive track. Foxy, ever since this started, you didn't need a diaper change yet and so I got worried. It's not healthy to not use the bathroom sweetie and so, I got you this."

Bonnie chuckled as Chica placed a spoonful of the white substance in the bowl into his mouth. The bunny sighed in content and clapped his hands.

"Yogurt! I LOVE yogurt!" he exclaimed.

"You love everything..." Foxy grumbled as he kept looking at his bottle in disgust.

"Uh oh, someone's cranky." Chica said as she fed the rabbit but kept her eyes on the pirate. "I better quicken the pace."

The chicken used her one free hand and laid Foxy down before grabbed the fox's bottle and placing the nipple into his mouth. The captain grumbled in disapproval but drank away reluctantly. Chica smiled as she let go of the baby bottle and continued spoon feeding Bonnie while the cove-dweller stopped his suckling to sputter at the taste of his drink.

"It tastes like shit..." he muttered.

"Foxy!" Chica said, giving him a rather hard slap on the cheek. "Watch yer mouth!"

Foxy seethed in pain and wiped some tears that were threatening to fall. He then growled and pushed the bottle aside.

"Last spoonful Bun Bun~!"

"Aww!" the bunny whined as the chicken put the last spoonful into his mouth. "Can I have some more?"

"Maybe." she said, handing Bonnie his bottle and shoving Foxy's bottle back into his mouth. "But after dinner okay?"

He nodded as Chica left the room and Foxy took the bottle out of his mouth. He smacked his lips and made a face of utter disgust before rubbing his still sore cheek.

"She acts completely different when she's around us now..." the fox said as Bonnie began drinking his milk.

"I know." Bonnie said, stopping mid-suckle. "But at least she's nice to me."

Foxy rolled his eyes as the bunny went back to drinking his milk and the pirate himself just stared at the contents of his bottle.

That prune juice tasted foul and no way was he gonna continue drinking it. And so, he used his teeth and pulled on the nipple, which opened the bottle. Bonnie continued drinking but watched as the fox poured the rest of his prune juice on the carpet and smiled at his handiwork.

"Foxy!" Bonnie said, taking the bottle out of his mouth. "Why did you do that to the carpet? It didn't do anything to you!"

"Because matey, sometimes ye hafta make sacrifices in order ta keep yer clean record. Literally." he lightly patted his stomach.

"Okay...but you drank most of it."

The captain sighed. "Yeah I know. But me digestive system is strong. It can take it."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie and Cottontail both noticed that, after a while, Foxy began to struggle with holding his shit. The fox crossed his legs really tight and shut his eyes in hopes that he could hold it in.

"Foxy, give up." a groggy voice said, which happened to be Freddy, waking up from his nap. "You can't hold it."

"He has to poop." the bunny whispered to the bear.

"I heard that Bonnie!" the pirate shouted.

Freddy chucked. "Now _this_ I gotta see."

"Hi again boys!" Chica chimed as things took a turn for the worse in Foxy's mind.

"Hi Chica!" Bonnie waved as Freddy looked away from the chicken and crossed his arms.

"Hi there Freddybear," the woman smiled. "Had a nice nap?"

"I don't think Freddy wants to talk to you."

"Oh well then, I guess I'll have to spank him again..."

"No!" the bear said, tears daring to break loose. "Please! Anything but that!"

Chica saw the panicked look on her cub's face as he let his emotions out and sobbed. Her magenta eyes softened as she picked up her baby bear and hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "I was kidding sweetheart."

Freddy sniffled. "That wasn't very nice..."

"So was ignoring me." she said firmly.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered. Chica kissed his cheek and placed him down on the floor, in which the bear took notice to a certain purple stain not far from the struggling fox. He wiped away his tears and asked. "Where did that come from?"

The chicken noticed it too and gasped. "Foxy! Did you pour the rest of your juice out?"

"Why would you do that?" Freddy asked. "I LOVE grape juice!"

"That's prune juice." Bonnie corrected causing his friend's nose to scrunch up.

"O-kay, I don't like that."

"Foxy, you can be spilling your juice. That's why it's in the bottle for." Chica stated.

"I didn't want it." Foxy said as he tried his hardest to hold his poop in.

"That's bullcrap." she said, sitting on the floor next to him and rubbing his back. "I gave you that to help you." she sighed, looking at his face, that pleaded to give him mercy. "Just let go."

Foxy gritted his teeth and tried his best to hold it in but the build up was too much for him to bear so he let go. His muscles relaxed and his diaper filled up, letting out loud and low toots as it did. The noise soon softened and the pirate looked down at himself-his diaper-and cringed.

Freddy tried his hardest to hold back his grin while Bonnie looked at the fox with an impressed look.

"Wow Foxy," the bunny said. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I feel dirty..." Foxy whispered as Freddy burst out laughing.

Chica send the bear a dark glare that made him shut his trap immediately before looking over at the fox, who looked about ready to cry. The chicken sighed as tears ran down the pirate's face.

"It's alright sweetie." she said soothingly, picking him up and taking him to the changing table. "Momma gonna get you changed." before she got to work, she opened the compartment of the table and took out a yellow pacifier, which was soon put into Foxy's mouth as she started the messy procedure of changing the pirate's diaper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! The Toys are in this one! Please enjoy!**

 **...Mangle is male like in all my other fics...but he doesn't have a piratey accent or Crackers.**

 **ALSO, the time moves up a week. Don't ask, just go with it.**

 **I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's**

"Chica?" Chi called as she along with Fred, Bon Bon, Mangle, and Mari knocked at the front of the old Freddy Fazbear's.

It has been a week since the pudgy chicken had been seen outside and since the place closed down. The newspaper had said that it closed for complains of low pay but none of the old Fazgang really cared about the money that they were getting. All they cared about was bringing smiles to the kids.

Chi knew something was up and she had to go find out.

"I know you're in there sis!" the slim gal said, banging on the door once more.

"Maybe she's not home?" Bon Bon reasoned.

"Unlikely." Mari replied in that misty voice of his. "I had my eye on the place all day and no one came out of it yet."

"Well whatever is going on, I simply will not have it." Fred said as he knocked a bit softer than the chicken and asked. "Madam, may you please open the door? Chi demands it."

Silence.

"I still don't think she's home." the blue bunny declared, sticking up his nose and putting his hands on his hips. He then looked at the puppet. "Mari, are you sure she didn't leave the house?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." he answered. "I have the proof." Mari clapped his hands twice and a walkie-talkie appeared in front of him, which he grabbed before it could drop to the ground. "Yellow Bear Rug, this is Slim Stripe, do you read?"

"Roger that SS." a husky Texan voice said on the other end. "What cha need?"

"I need you to tell me if you seen someone leave the place today."

"No Mari, no one. The place is locked up tighter than the county jail."

"Thank you. Over and out." he put the device in his pocket and turned to the bunny. He then grinned smugly. "Told you."

"Then why won't she answer the door?" he asked.

"I got the feeling Chica and the others are hiding something." Mangle replied. Chi nodded.

"I've been thinking the same way ever since this whole thing started." she then turned to the others. "We need to find a way in."

"Well, we are definitely not sneaking in." Fred insisted. "It is rude. I say we stay out here and knock until she answers."

"Or..." Mari added, clapping his hands and magically teleporting the group into the establishment. "I could just transport us in here through magical means."

The plum bear glared at the masked man. "This is technically trespassing Marion and you know it!"

"You know I could have let ya'll in right?"

The five Toys turned their heads to see Chica standing at the end of the hallway, closest the old dining area and next to the stage. In her feathery hands, a bowl of batter was there, flour sprinkled around the edges of both the container and the bigger bird's fingers. She had a bit of a scowl on her face.

Fred was taken aback. "Miss Chica, I am so sorry."

Chica's expression softened. "It's quite alright Fred. Although, ya'll could have just knocked."

"But you were taking _forever_!" the blue bunny whined.

"Quit yer fussin' Bon. I already have a lot of things on ma plate right now."

All of their eyes widened. Chi was the first to speak what was everyone's minds. "What kind of things?"

Chica covered her beak. She already said too much. "Um...nothing!" she then grabbed her sibling and pushed her out the door. "Ya'll may want to leave now."

"Why?" Bon Bon asked, putting his hands on his hips once more. "We just got here and I still haven't seen my brother."

"Mine neither." Fred agreed.

"Yeah." Mangle nodded. "I haven't seen my cousin since our family reunion back in May."

The older chicken growled as she began pushing them out the door. "They're fine!" she said, rather harshly. "Now get out!"

In one quick motion, Chica pushed all of the Toys out on the sidewalk and slammed the door roughly behind them. As she marched back down the hall, she could have sworn she saw a shadow running into the back. She shrugged it off and continued to make her delicious cupcakes.

~I~I~

Goldie was the shadow Chica saw. He got a call from Mari to let them in through the employee's entrance and he did just that, being the loyal bear he was. He peered over the corner to make sure the chicken wasn't within eye shot before pushing the door open and letting the quintet in.

"Thank you Goldie." Mari acknowledged before the yellow bear went back into the basement and the Toys went down the hall.

Bon Bon looked around and spotted a door that stood out from the other plain doors in the pizzeria. It was a light blue like the sky while also having a bunch of fluffy white clouds on it. Near the bottom of the door was a green similar to that of the grass outside. But what attracted the bunny to the door most was the sign placed in the center of it.

"Babies' Room?" he read, not sure what to make of it.

The others' crept closer and inspected the door as well. The bunny tilted his head like a confused puppy before turning to Chi.

"Your sister has kids?"

"No..." the chick answered. "at least not what I recalled."

"I didn't think she would have the guts to ask someone out..."

"Ah find that offensive..."

The Toys turned yet again to meet the eyes of Chica, who looked calm and relaxed despite that the group in front of her just went into her home unannounced. Chi looked back at her sister and noticed the anger burning in her magenta pupils and asked.

"Where in the world did you get children from?"

"I have my ways..." the chubby bird replied. She then glared at them. "Now, leave."

"But could you tell us where our siblings are?" Bon asked. Fred nodded in consensus.

"And my cousin?" Mangle added.

Chica thought about this for a moment before firmly saying. "I'll tell them ya'll said hi. Now beat it!"

The boys jumped and nodded as they went to the door but Chi stayed behind. The slim chicken realized that her sister was changing before her eyes. At first she was really sweet and now she's just acting like a huge bitch to everyone. Her older sibling kept stirring her mix of ingredients while glaring at the younger like a predator would its prey and Chi took that moment to leave.

Soon, she would find the truth for her big sister's behavior. But for now, she has to leave this place and think of a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own FNAF...now off to bed.**

Chica went into the nursery and smiled to see her little ones peacefully asleep, blissfully unaware of the Toys' presence about ten minutes ago.

During the duration of the week, the chicken had realized that her children were leaning more towards her, which is a great sight. As the days dragged on, they started to act more and more like the infants she wanted them to be but not at all in the same pace.

Bonnie was the easiest of the trio to lure into the bird's infant haven. He would sometimes cry when he needed her and now enjoyed snuggling up with her and Cottontail as he drank his night or naptime bottles. He also would keep his crimson pacifier dangling from his bow tie just in case if he needed something to suckle on.

Freddy was a bit difficult but not too much for the gal to handle. After several altercations with Foxy and multiple timeouts and spankings, the bear was able to settle down his nerves and took accustomed to Chica's love and affection while doing his hardest to avoid getting into trouble. He now got in trouble less and less and became the chicken's little metaphorical duckling that'll follow her around anytime she would stop by. He now loved her.

Foxy was the hardest of them all. He would let Chica change his diapers and feed him bottles but he was still determined to do things like putting on his PJs and eating his food on his own. He wasn't that worried about leaving the nursery and going back to his normal isolated life but he missed his home and would ask the chicken for them to go see it. But she would always says no because the doors of the pizzeria were glass and any bystanders or passerby would be able to look into their business through the doorway.

And the chicken didn't want that.

Overall, she had a bunch of little rascals on her hands that she loved as if they were her own and they was no way her little sister or anyone else could get in her way.

Anyways, she sighed in contentment as she watched her little boys take their nap. They looked so peaceful, she shouldn't be bothering them. She slowly began to shut the door but before she could, she noticed Freddy's sleepy blue eyes staring at her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Go back to sleep Freddybear. Mommy sorry for disturbing you."

Chica went back to shutting the door but the bear stopped her by reaching out his hands for her and making grabbing motions with his paws. The chicken chuckled and went over to Freddy's crib and lifted him up. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with him laying on her lap. He smiled as nuzzled himself into her feathers, which the chicken didn't mind.

She rubbed his head and smiled. "Ya want me to stay with you until ya go back to sleep?"

"Uh huh." the bear answered, nodding happily before going back to snuggling with the bird.

"Okay my baby bear."

The two of them sat there, silently keeping each other relaxed while being lulled to sleep by the soothing motions that came from the rocking chair they sat in. Freddy's eyes grew heavy as he used Chica's chest as a pillow and drifted into dreamland, sticking his thumb into his mouth and sucking on it as he slept.

The chicken chuckled as she yawned softly and lifted Freddy up before setting him down in his crib. She moved his thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with his binky that wasn't that far from his pillow. She kissed him on the forehead and left out of the room, letting out another yawn as she did this.

Maybe she needed a nap herself.

* * *

"Chica?"

The chicken heard a voice calling her name but had no clue who it belonged to. She stirred in her sleep, turning in her blankets before making herself comfortable again and trying to go back to sleep but the dreaded voice came back again.

"Chica?"

She groaned in defeat and opened her magenta eyes to meet Mike's blue ones. She smiled groggily and yawned.

"Howdy Mike." she greeted sleepily. "Is there..." she yawned again. "anythin' I can do for you?"

"Well, I gonna ask if you needed me to help with anything today and by the looks of it..." he pointed to the chicken. "you do need me."

"How..." she let out another yawn. "so?"

"For starters, you have bags under your eyes which tells me that you haven't slept in days."

"I have so." she mumbled tiredly. "I get at least an hour or two in before I have ta..." she stretched and finished drowsily. "fix the babies' bottles."

The brunette put a hand on the chicken's shoulder. "Rest up Cheeks, I can handle the kids."

"Nah, Mike, nah..."

"Chica. You need your rest."

The chicken frowned but hugged the man before collapsing back into sleepy town, leaving Michael to handle three babies.

~I~I~

Mike came through the door of the nursery with three sets of eyes staring directly at him. Freddy was the first to react to the man's entrance by spitting out his pacifier and shouting.

"Where's mommy?!"

"She's sleeping right now." the guard answered, shutting the door to the nursery behind him. "But don't worry, Mikey's here and-"

"I. WANT. MOMMY!" Freddy screamed, causing the brunette to cover his ears as the bear plopped on his diapered bottom, scrunched up his face and cried.

Bonnie didn't like Chica being gone either and followed Freddy's lead and started crying as well. Foxy simply covered his ears and continued playing with the Jolly Roger while humming a soft sea shanty to keep his emotions down.

Mike sighed as he went over to the bear's crib and tried to calm him down but he kept crying and because of this, the bunny followed and continued his wails as well.

Suddenly, the brunette heard the door open to reveal a sleep-deprived Chica coming in and picking up Freddy and Bonnie while rocking them in her arms one at a time. The bear noticed that his mommy had come back for him and beamed giddily. The bunny noticed this too and, before the chicken even picked him up, smiled and bounced up and down while holding his hands out to her.

Once she had calmed the two down and kissed Foxy on the head, who wiped it away and gawked in disgust, she told them to listen to Mike as if she was in here with them. Freddy and Bonnie nodded reluctantly while Foxy simply ignored this and continued playing with his boat.

She turned to the guard and said "You're on your own." before leaving the nursery.

Freddy and Bonnie whimpered as their mommy left them and stared at Mike as if he were a scary monster. The brunette sighed as he watched both bear and bunny cry out their sorrows.

Now Michael wished that he stayed home today...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

 **I own none of the characters (T-T I am not the amazing Scott Cawthon...)**

Chi wasn't the stealthiest chicken in the world but she had to be for this type of situation.

In order to properly infiltrate the old Freddy's successfully, Mari had given the slim chicken a dose of invisibility potion. She had to be careful though, if she was spotted by anyone, the puppet had said, even the smallest of things, she would be visible again and her cover would be possibly blown.

Right now, she was moving through the vents of the old place like a cat, taking each step with the utmost precaution. As she moved from room to room, she began hearing wailing. It would be normal if it was coming from a baby but this was different.

It sounded like it was coming from an adult. Two of them if she wasn't mistaken.

Curiously, she inched closer to the source of the sound and realized that it came from the 'Babies' Room', which peaked her suspicion even more.

Chica didn't allow them in that room when her and her friends came for that little visit. In fact, she didn't specifically tell her or the others where she got kids from. Or where the chubby chicken's missing coworkers went. All she said was...

"I have my ways..." the slim chicken repeated as she took a moment to truly process it.

The disappearance of Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy along with the possibility of Chica having children may be linked somehow. I mean, she could have had kids with one of the band members or Foxy but that wouldn't make them _all_ vanish.

Maybe they all went on vacation...?

But they would usually tell their relatives or at least their manager about that type of thing. Also, that wouldn't lead to the old place closing down the way it did. It just didn't make sense.

Chi softly sighed as she reached her destination and covered her ears at the loud volume of the cries. The chicken also heard the sounds of someone consoling the 'children'. The voice was familiar.

It was Mike Schmidt.

"It's okay little guys. It's okay." he was heard saying, calmly consoling them but it fell on deaf ears as the crying persisted.

"Mommy! I want mommy!" a deep voice wailed, causing Chi to uncover her ears and actually listen to the voices.

"I want mommy too!" a higher voice agreed, causing the chicken to gasp.

Those were Freddy and Bonnie's voices, that was unmistakable. So if those two were there, she was sure Foxy was in there as well. But why are they crying? And who was their mommy? Then it hit her.

Chica.

Suddenly, the sound of the nursery door opening was heard and someone came into the room. It was more than likely Chica because the cries from the bear and the bunny ceased as giggles were heard.

"Uppy! Uppy!" Bonnie cried as Chi heard the faint noise of a mattress creak as if someone was bouncing up and down on it.

It ceased after a while and more giggles were heard, most of them coming from the bunny. Suddenly, Freddy did the same.

"Mama! Uppy pwease!" he said.

The sound of a mattress creaking down with someone's weight and another one getting the weight lifted off of it was heard as more giggles ensued. Kisses were shared (more than likely pecking cheeks), causing Bonnie to let out a whine.

"Mommy! I want kissies too!"

"Sorry pumpkin." she said and repetitively kisses from Chica and giggles from Bonnie were heard. "There ya go. Feeling better now?"

"Uh huh!"

"Foxy, you want kisses too?"

A grunt was heard from the pirate and he probably nodded because several kisses were planted, causing him to giggle. Chi sighed.

This was weird. Not only did Chica take Fred, Bon Bon and Mangle's families away from them but she is using them for her crazy, sick amusement. Worse part of it all was that she was making Mike hide it from them. Chi needed to put an end to it.

But how?

"Alright ya'll, I'll be right back!" Chica said as she was heard nearing the door. "Mike, watch the boys for me. Okay?"

"No mommy! No go!" Bonnie wailed.

"No leave us!" Freddy begged.

"No go!" Foxy screeched.

"Boys, mommy has to nap just like you guys." she said. "Mommy needs her nappy or she'll be really cranky. Do you boys want that? Do you guys want a cranky mommy?"

"No..." they all answered.

"Alright. Now I'm gonna take my nappy. I want you boys to be good for Uncle Mikey okay?"

"Okay!" Freddy and Foxy piped.

"Unky Mikey!" Bonnie cheered.

The door closed and Chi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That was too close..." she whispered.

"Alright you guys!" the brunette's voice came back again, clapping his hands a bit. "What do you wanna do?"

"Play!" Bonnie cheered and began bouncing again. "Wanna play!"

"Too! Too!" Foxy piped, finally getting out of his grumpy mood and jumping as well. "Me play too!"

"Alright! Alright!" the guard chuckled as he picked up Bonnie and then Foxy. "Freddy, do you wanna play too?"

"Yeah Freddy," the rabbit giggled as he scooted along the carpet floor on what sounded like his butt. "play with us!"

"Okay!" the bear said, bouncing in his bed as well. "Uppy!"

The brunette then plopped the bear on the floor before heading towards the door. "You guys can play for a little bit while I ask your mommy about dinner."

"Kay!"

As the man left, Chi could see Freddy moving towards the toy chest and opening it before digging inside. She could also see Bonnie playing with a stuffed white bunny near the rocking chair and Foxy scooting a plastic toy ship towards her?!

Oh dear!

She quickly scooted out of eyeshot but she wasn't fast enough because she noticed yellow eyes staring into the vent.

~I~I~

"What be that?" the pirate asked, putting down his ship and staring into the metal vent.

Bonnie and Freddy came to the fox's side as well and looked in. Freddy was the first to say something. "Me no see nothing."

"Me eyes saw yellow!" the pirate insisted.

"It was probly your eyes." Bonnie pointed out.

"Ye can't see yer eyes stupid!"

Bonnie whimpered as the bear went on the defensive.

"Hey! Weave Bunny alone Foxy!"

The pirate pouted as the bear looked back in the vent and his eyes widened. Freddy tugged Foxy and Bonnie's ears to get their attention. The two of them cringed before looking at what their leader was seeing.

They saw a set of orange feet within eyeshot.

Bonnie blinked and pointed a shaking finger at it. "Who tat?"

"Me no know." Freddy admitted, before digging in his diaper and pulling out a rattle. "But me about to find out!"

Freddy turned the instrument around so that he held the top of it with the palm of his hand before sticking it through the bars and poking the feet.

Meanwhile, Chi was trying to hold back laughter as something was being rubbed against her foot. She had no clue what it was but whatever the object was, it was smooth, rubber and definitely tickling material. She giggled at bit and the boys began to notice that the feet were squirming.

"It be workin'!" the pirate piped.

"Fweddy a genius!" Bonnie declared as the bear began rubbing the rattle faster, making it shake.

The slim chicken was using more of her feathery hands now to stifle the giggles but it became more and more futile as the rubbing continued. However, it stopped in all of a second as a voice rang into her ears.

"What are you guys doing by the vent?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! I hope you guys like it!**

 **I will never own any of the characters in this story.**

Mike walked in on the babies playing in the vent and was shocked. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy stopped what they were doing and looked at the man, hoping that if they look and act as innocent as possible, they won't get in trouble.

"What are you guys doing by the vent?" the guard repeated.

"Nothin'" Foxy lied. "Just lookin'"

"Uh huh." Freddy and Bonnie agreed, nodding their heads.

Mike raised an eyebrow when his ears picked up a scooting noise coming from inside the ventilation system. Suspicious, he moved the boys out of the way, pulled out the vent's barred covering and looked in to noticed the intruder crawling away.

"Chi?" he asked, causing the chicken to stop in her tracks.

She turned to the man and grinned nervously. "Hey Mike..."

"What are you doing here?" the brunette put his hand out for her.

She took it and went with the human outside the vent. She looked around the nursery and squinted a bit in the bright lighting. She looked down and noticed that Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were looking up at her with childish innocence and curiosity.

By the looks of things, the three had no clue who she was and seemed more like a stranger in their eyes. Who knew that a week in this place could do so much damage to their minds?

"Unky Mikey, who tat?" Freddy asked, pointed to the slim chicken.

"This is your Auntie Chi Chi!" Mike explained. "She just came for a visit."

"Hi!" Bonnie greeted. "I Bunny!"

The brunette chuckled and said to Chi. "He means Bonnie."

"I Fweddy and tat Foxy!" the bear greeted, introducing him and the fox that was beside him.

Foxy simply waved as Mike bend down and told the boys to continue playing while he went to talk to their aunt. They complied and watched them go before taking their attention back to their toys.

~I~I~

"You've made a big mistake coming in here Chi."

Was what Mike said as he shut the door to the nursery and the two began walking to the exit. She looked at the man and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chica's been a bit of a ticking time bomb recently. When me or 'the kids' are around, she's as sweet as chocolate but she turns dark once you, your friends or strangers come into the place. She would do anything in her power to make sure that this stays a secret from almost everyone who won't understand." he explained before turning to Chi. "Which leads me to the question, do you understand?"

"Not...exactly. What does she want people to understand?" the chicken asked.

However, before the brunette could open his mouth, a third voice entered their conversation.

"Ma loneliness..."

Mike and Chi's blue eyes widened as they turned their heads to see none other than Chica, staring as the duo as if they were inferior to her chicken might. But when she blinked, her eyes showed a need for compassion and love. Those magenta eyes looked so hollow and empty that the younger chicken's heart panged a bit with sympathy.

Chica turned to the guard. "With all the love and respect I give to you boys, you would think that I came from some loving family down in Texas. Well, if ya guess that, you're somehow right." she shut her eyes as she saw her life displayed through her eyelids like a movie. "My parents were loving folk. They gave me all the love and affection a gal could ask for. But none of it would fill the emptiness I felt because Chi wasn't there to fix it."

She turned to her sister for a few measly seconds before looking at no one in particular. "When I was almost two, Chi was born and I was so happy. I had someone to play with me while my parents worked. Someone that'll hear me out and someone to help when they felt down. Ma wishes came true for the first couple of years, she would follow me everywhere and wanted to help me with everything that..." she chuckled. "she brought me a sense of clarity when she would run into ma room and ask for something that she could help me with.

"But when she got into school at four, everything turned for the worse. She met this group of triplets, all girls, that were spoiled to the bone. They were only preschoolers, yes, but they had so many toys that their house could have been mistaken for a toy store. Chi looked up to those girls and wanted to be just like them. She would beg and plead Ma and Pa to get her all of the 'in' toys and 'in' pets and 'in' clothes. Being the sweet couple they were, they got it for her but it gave them quite a financial burden.

"As the years went by, she became caring more about what her friends were doing and going that she didn't really care about me or our parents. She barely hung out with me and I sat alone at the lunch table during my school years for the majority of my educational career. She didn't make anything with me in the kitchen when I asked her to and just stayed on her phone for most of the day. I just felt so..." tears began to fill her eyes. "lonely that I didn't know what to do. I mean sure my parents loved me but..."

Chi saw her sister break down and the pang in her chest increased. The young chicken just felt so disgusted at herself for being so cruel to her sibling for all those years. Chica had needed her and she had let her down. She had to fix things.

As if the chubbier chicken had read her mind, Chica wiped away her tears and continued speaking. "But it doesn't matter...because I'm gonna give her a second chance, I'm gonna give them ALL a second chance and no one will STOP ME NOW!"

Mike began to slowly back up towards the hallway before running into the nursery while Chi started moving towards the exit.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all...

Chica noticed this and crept closer to her sister, a dementedly warm smile crossing her beak. "Where ya going sissy? I just wanna PLAY with you! My baby sister!"

The slim chicken reached the door and began to pull and tug on the knob, only for it to not bulge.

How was the door locked from the inside?

"Come on door! Open up!" she cried, kicking and tugging to get the door to open. "Please! Let me out of here."

"Now now sissy," Chica said with the shake of her head. "it's not nice to run away from your big sister. Little babies shouldn't wander OFF!"

The last word was said with the youngest of the chickens being hit in the head with a rolling pin that came out of nowhere. Chi fell to the floor with the impact and landed with a loud thud, the back of her head revealing a big bruise that was made by the weapon.

Chica covered her beak with a hand and said. "Uh oh! Wooks like my wittle Chi Chi gotta boo boo!"

The bigger chicken lifted up her sister like she would for her children and kissed Chi's forehead gently.

"It's okay my little sissy, I'll make sure we get back the bond we had all those years ago." Chica gritted her teeth and added. "And this time, NO ONE will ruin it."

 **Yeah...Chica's a bit of a psycho...**

 **Two chapters away from the end of this fic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own NONE of the characters!**

The security guard was out of breath when he opened the nursery door and went inside, shutting it with a loud bang. Foxy and Bonnie jumped at the sound while Freddy quickly looked at Mike, a worried expression on his face.

"What matter Unky?" the bear asked.

The brunette gulped and wiped the sweat off of his brow before speaking. "I'm fine boys. Nothing to worry about."

"Sure?" Bonnie asked, scooting over to Mike. "Wook scawed."

"I'm fine. Fine."

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door and the man opened it to see Chica's smiling face. She wasn't carrying Chi anymore but was holding the man's tool box. Her eyes were still groggy from being sleep deprived but her grin showed that she didn't really care at the moment.

"Mikey, would you be a dear and start making some more cribs?" she asked, handing the human what belonged to him before shoving him out of the room. "Go on, chop chop, no time to waste!" she then shut the nursery door softly and smiled down at her boys, who had all moved towards the door and crowded around her. "Now, who's ready for dinner?"

"Me! Me!" Bonnie piped, waving his hands in the air and reaching out for the chicken. "I hungy!"

"Me hungy too!" Foxy agreed.

Freddy nodded happily and jumped up and down as he also reached for Chica.

Her grin widened. "Great!"

~I~I~

Hours had dragged by in the newer Freddy's with no sight of Chi. The boys were started to get worried about the girl and begrudgingly decided to go check up on her. To be safe, they waited for Goldie to get the door before going inside.

While they moved, Mari decided to make conversation with the yellow bear. "How did you avoid getting under Chica's radar?"

"Honestly, ah don't have the slightest clue." was Goldie's answer. "It's probably because ah do ma darnest to avoid Chica. I come up here from time to time to see Mike but that's about it."

The puppet nodded. "I'm still wondering what up with her..."

Goldie stopped the Toys' movement and looked around before talking to them in a hushed whisper. "She's been acting as weird as a bat out in the sun. She had made Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy her babies and locked them in that there room..." he pointed to the nursery door. "fer almost two weeks now. I saw her take Chi too and soon, ya'll are gonna be next."

The four Toys blinked, eyes bulging out. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Chica didn't have actual children after all, she had taken their family members away from them just for her own enjoyment!

"WHAT!?" Bon Bon screeched so loud it could wake the dead. "He took my big brother away just because she couldn't have got up and find a decent man to lay down with! The _nerve_ of that chicken! Once I get my hands on her, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?"

The blue bunny felt every strand of his azure fur stand on edge as he heard Chica's unmistakable voice piercing his hearing. Before he could turn around to make sure it was really her, he was hit in the back of the head.

Hard.

Fred and Mangle shrieked as Bon Bon's body made contact with the floor with a loud thud and Chica smiled at the remainder of the men. The rolling pin she had used to knock the blue guitarist out was clutched tightly in her right hand. The object was smacking roughly against the palm of her left as she her grin widened.

"Don't worry ya'll," she reassured. "Wittle Bun Bun here is just taking his nappy wappy~!" her coo ceased and her eyes glistened with demented desire. "And ya'll are next!"

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" Mangle screamed and make a mad dash down the hall, the others following behind him.

Fred was at the end of the line and was sadly ambushed seconds after the bunny with one loud bang. Goldie and Mari watched as Chica inched closer to them and gasped. Seconds before she could hit them, however, they teleported out of there and returned in front of Mangle. He noticed this and scooted to a halt, his heels almost digging into the chipped tiled floor.

"What?"

"Keep running Mags, I'm gonna bring help!" the puppet insisted before he and Goldie disappeared, leaving the white fox with a crazed chicken to deal with.

Mangle gulped and continued to run as Chica rushed after him.

"Come on Maggie Waggie! It's rude to run away from Mommy!" the chicken insisted as she pushed herself to inch further to the albino, only for him to speed up before she could grab him.

Suddenly, before the fox could think he was safe, he reached a dead end.

"Oh come ON!" he shouted before he heard the chicken's footsteps inch closer.

He gulped and turned around to see that she was a little less that seven inches away. She was heavily panting and holding on to the wall for support but gripping onto the pin for dear life.

"Chica, please don't hurt me!"

"Oh no Mangie, I'm not gonna hurt you." she insisted, putting her hands up defensively. "That is, if you cooperate."

Mangle was shaking. "Can't you just let me go? I promise I would tell anyone!"

"I don't know if I could trust you sweetie. I mean, I _did_ take your cousin and you're probably just gonna find Mari and force me to give him and your friends back."

"I won't do that!" the albino exclaimed. "I promise I won't!" then it brought up another idea. "Say, how did you get Mike to keep your secret?"

Chica's eyes widen only slightly. "How'd you know?"

"I'll tell you the honest truth if you don't hurt me..."

She simply nodded.

"Mari had been trying to crack the secrets you've been hiding ever since this place closed down. He had also interrogated Mike a few times when he left."

The chicken blinked. "No wonder I saw him looking through the door a bit too closely when I had left to go to the store one day."

"What kind of store?"

"The ABDL store down in Park Place. It doesn't specifically say it because it cloaks as a baby store, which it is in a sense. It sells baby stuff and ABDL stuff side by side, despite some people asking about why are diapers in _their_ sizes and such..."

Mangle chuckled. "I can see that..."

Chica chuckled too and smiled. "Say, I'm really sorry about chasing you and your friends around like that. I was...kind of acting a bit nuts."

He grinned back. "It's okay."

"But you're gonna have ta promise that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Promise!" the fox saluted.

Chica observed Mangle's stance and shook her head. "Nah, the regular 'I promise ' or 'pinkie promise' procedures aren't gonna work here. I'm gonna need you to help me with the babies because Mike isn't very good at multitasking."

Mangle thought about this for a moment before nodded to the chicken. "I think I can do that. But...what about Chi? And the others?"

"Oh little Freddypie and Bun Bun are gonna be my little buns in the oven! Chi is gonna be my little baby sister and soon..." her magenta eyes twinkled. "my little apprentice!"

The white and pink fox nodded as he and the chicken headed towards the nursery.

 **Tomorrow objective: Complete final chapter!**


	10. Final Chapter

**Final chapter of this story! I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! It warms my heart to know that you guys like what I put out! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and get hyped for the sequel to this that's coming out really soon!**

 **I don't own ANY of the characters!**

Chi groaned as she woke up and rubbed her head.

Last thing she remembered was being with Mike and encountering Chica, who was the one to knock her out. The only things she heard after that was someone picking her up and telling her everything was okay. Also that no one will get in the way of...something.

She let out another uncomfortable noise as she peeled her eyes open slowly to stare into a blinding light. She opened them more quickly and noticed that her headache mostly subsided but she still felt pain in the back of her head.

Exactly where Chica had hit her.

She growled as she lifted herself up. Once she get her hands on her sister, she's gonna...wait.

The slim chicken looked around and first noticed that she was in a big light pink crib and also looked around to realize that this wasn't the nursery where the other babies where but Chica's room.

Speaking of her sister, she was not there.

The only trace that Chi saw that told her Chica had been in this particular place was her magenta covers being folded back. The plum chicken must have gotten out of bed to console one of her 'children'.

She cringed. She didn't like this at all.

Looking for a way of escape, Chi picked herself up using the railing of her new bed just to hear the soft crinkling of the Disney Princess diaper that was taped around her and the sway of her babyish pink and white nightgown in the air. She looked down at herself and rolled her eyes before checking the room out.

Nothing of interest was in the bedroom. Just a simple wooden dresser on the far wall along with a plush velvet chair next to it. A bookshelf and toy chest was right by her crib and the door that led into the hallway was slightly open.

She beamed. Perfect.

Chi plopped back down on her bed and crawled to the other end of the crib. After she got there, she shook her butt in the air a little like a cat ready to pounce and attempted to jump over the railing. She did made it but she landed chin first on the hard wooden floor. Her diapered rear was in the air as with the rest of her body while her head was slumped against the floor.

Tears began to come to her eyes but she picked herself up and held them back. No way was she giving in now. She had already let her big sister take her away from her friends. And now she was gonna head back to them, no matter how many bruises she got.

She then tried to pick herself up and make her way to the door only for her to fall back on the floor. Luckily her cushioned bottom saved her from getting another bad boo-boo.

Speaking of boo-boo, her chin was still hurting and it stung painstakingly when she rubbed it. If only she had something to help deal with all the pain she was feeling. But she had to keep moving if she wanted to get back to her friends.

Before Chi could make another step towards the door, Chica came through it and picked her up.

"Aww~! Hello little sissy! What are ya doing out of your crib?"

"To get away from you...you-"

"Now, now, no name calling. It's mean..." the bird then noticed the injury on Chi's chin and gasped. "Chi Chi! What happened to your chinny chin chin?"

The other chicken cringed as her injury began to sting. Chica noticed this and placed her sister on the floor before going to the door. Before she left, she said.

"I'm gonna get the first aid kit! Be right back! Don't. Move!"

Once she left again, the thin chicken began crawling to the door and looked around in the hallway to make sure Chica wasn't paying attention to her before getting out of there, going to the left rather than the right.

The only room that was in that direction was the kitchen. She decided to go in there and hide under the kitchen sink. Maybe if she hid in here long enough, Chica would forget about her and moved on.

But that was unlikely.

"Chi Chi~!" she tensed up when the chubby chicken called her name. "Where are you? Sissy misses you!"

Chi gawked at the petname Chica had given herself. It sounded stupid and there was no way in hell was she calling her sibling that. However, the noise she made to express her disgust was pretty loud, which caused the fatter chicken to find her hiding spot quickly.

Chica smiled. "Aww~! There you are! Why were you hiding from Sissy? Hmm? You wanted to play hide'n'seek, didn't you? Or peekaboo?"

The tinier chicken crossed her arms and spat. "No! I wanted to get away from you!"

Chi had stepped into unwanted territory because her older sister had lifted her up in the air almost like a toy and carried her back to her bedroom-more so _their_ bedroom. She growled as Chica placed her back in her crib and took out the first aid kit. She put a little bit of alcohol on her wound before placing a small band aid on it. The older chicken then kissed it and smiled down at Chi.

"You're saying that now but soon, you'll love it so much here that you won't wanna leave! You'll be calling me sissy and I'll make you my little partner! Won't that be fun?"

"Chica, you're crazy! Stop playing these dumb baby games, let me and the others go back to our regular lives, and get some help!" Chi exclaimed.

The crazed bird laughed. "I'm afraid I can do that my widdle sissy poo~! Cause I don't believe in getting help from complete strangers and..." she kissed her little sister's forehead. "This _is_ your life."

 **The End...for now!**

 **Again, I hope you guys stay tuned to the sequel to this story called _Baby Toys_ that'll come out real soon. Same author, same FanFiction. **

**That's it for now...see ya! :D**


End file.
